Industrial systems may include a variety of moving mechanical components. Often, it is useful to know the position of a certain component in the system. One example is a vehicle door, such as a vehicle door on a military or safety vehicle. Vehicle doors on certain military vehicles may include sophisticated technology such as a powered door assist system. A powered door assist system may be necessary to provide assistance when opening and closing the vehicle door if heavy, armored plates and other technology are added to the door. A powered door assist system may utilize a hydraulic cylinder to provide the necessary assistance when moving the door.
Further, it is often useful for an electronic controller installed in a military vehicle to know the position of a vehicle door. Based on the position of the vehicle door, the controller can take some action or refrain from taking some action. Conventional electro-mechanical-based systems may be employed to provide a controller information relating to the position of the vehicle door. It is important however that precise and accurate readings are made. Additionally, certain conventional systems may be bulky in design making them inapt for industrial applications where space is limited. Thus, there is a need for a system for determining the position of industrial components that gives accurate readings and is not spatially obtrusive.